The invention pertains to digital data processing and, more particularly, to improved methods and apparatus for integration of internet search technologies. The invention has application, by way of non-limiting example, in improving the performance and management of manufacturing (and other) plants whose operations are reflected by real-time automation data.
Today's manufacturing plants and other automation facilities have a wealth of data represented as files, databases and real time automation data. Systems exist to manage this information, but it has traditionally been viewed in two highly separated worlds, the world of enterprise or business systems and the world of control or process automation systems. In fact there is another dichotomy of data—that which is real time (dynamic) and that which is recorded (static)—generally file-based or database structured.
The prior art includes U.S. Patent Application Publication US2002/0067370, entitled “Extensible Manufacturing/Process Control Information Portal Server,” assigned to the assignee hereof, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
An object of this invention is to provide improved methods and apparatus for digital data processing.
A further object is to provide such methods and apparatus as are adapted for improving the performance of manufacturing (and other) plants with real-time automation data.
A still yet further object of the invention is to provide such methods and apparatus as can be adapted for use with existing and future automation and web technologies.